an unexpected adventure
by jaketheripper
Summary: Al meets Marc, a warrior in his late 20s and this weird girl named Cupa who was raised by creepers, what lies in store? one can only guess as they go to meet their god in his castle. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

minecraft: an adventurers tale.

this story is about an unexpected miner, becoming an unexpected hero alongside his unexpected companions, on an unexpected day of adventure

it was a brand new day when a miner named Al, a third generation Miner, threw on his leather armor, picked up his pick, and walked out the door, to his surprise however, he sees an unexpected figure walking in the distance, "HM?" he runs over to have a look, "hello?"

he is immediatley faced with a large man with a beard, wearing diamond armor and carrying a diamond sword, "hm? oh, hello young miner."

Al looked up into the face of this towering figure and suddenly noticed that a girl about his age was skulking behind his back, "oh, hello." the girl hissed and withdrew behind the man's back, "sorry about Cupa, she was raised by Creepers, I rescued her and she's been like this ever since."

he looked a bit harder and was able to discern that she had long red hair, and that her main article of clothing was a Creeper hoodie that doubled as a skirt because of it's bottom which fanned out like a dress.

"what is your name young one?" asked the large man, "I'm al, and you are?" the man laughed, "you may call me Marc, and well, you've met Cupa."

she shrank a bit more behind Marc and he laughed, "don't worry Cupa, he's no threat, are you boy?"

Al shook his head, "no sir, i was just going to mine some coal."

Cupa tugged at Marc's shirt under his armor, "ssss."

Marc nodds, "yes yes Cupa, in a minute,."

Al looked inquisitively at the large man, "where are you two going?"

Marc smiles, "to visit Notch, this is one of the few times he builds a castle on this plane of existence, i have a present for him."

Al smiled, "well then, let me come with you, you seem like you know what you're doing."

Marc smiles, "well i'd be happy to have you along."

they start west...not knowing what lay in store for them...


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: i used a few mods in this story, so dont gripe about gordon and master chief and the SCPs ok? go with it.**

they walked along in the lowering light and AL nervously pulled out his bow, "fucking hate the night."

Cupa giggled as she got on Marc's shoulders, "sss..."

Marc chuckled and looked around, "we're near notch's castle, there wont be any creatures yet."

Al put away his bow, "um...ok." he saw the castle in the distance, large and magnificent in size, with a moat of lava around it.

"wow..." Cupa smiled, "ssss!" Marc broke into a run towards the gates, followed by Al, who huffed and puffed as he ran.

suddenly Marc was blown back and Cupa fell, Al caught her out of sheer luck in his outstretched arms.

"h-hey cupa." she looked at him annoyed, "SSS!" she thrashed till he let her go, "fine! im sorry!"

"halt! who goes?" they all looked up and saw a man with white eyes and a black beard in royal trappings with a crown, floating above them, a cape billowed out behind him, Marc chuckled, "hail, king of demlac!" the king looked at Marc, "hail good knight, here to see lord notch?"

"aye, i bear gifts!" the king floated down and helped Marc up, "what gifts?"

with that, Marc pulled out a Herobrine totem, the king jumped back, "oh! er..proceed..."

Marc nodded and walked through, followed by Al and Cupa.

they reached the castle and entered, Marc smiled as they came into the throne toom, upon a throne sat notch, he looked amazingly plain for a god, but there he was,surrounded by two bodyguards, Gordon freeman and Master chief "well, well, Marc of devonshire, fancy meeting you here."

Marc held out the totem, "my lord, i have a gift for you."

Notch smiled, "yes, my long lost brother."

notch's eyes glowed white and the herobrine totem sprang to life, suddenly, he stood before them.

"you have made a grave mis-" POP and he was gone.

Marc looked at Notch, "where have you sent him?"

Notch chuckled, "the nether."

suddenly the castle rumbled with Herobrine's voice, "I TOLD YOU YOU MADE A MISTAKE!"

the top was suddenly blasted off the castle and all the beasts caged now roamed free, Cupa clung to Marc and Al got his bow ready, "oh man."

a robot walked into the throne room, plated with obsidian and carrying obsidian weapons, followed by a ninja with a bow, who said, "lord notch! the SCPs and the mutants are free!"\

Notch gulped, "i'll take care of that, you take these three and get the king, take them to the nether portal, get Herobrine and get him back, i've done a horrible thing."

he vanished and the robot nods, "Mining Unit 010 executing commands, move!"

Cupa hissed her butt off all the way to the end, especially when she saw something that looked like a statue of a gingerbread man standing at the end of the hallway, but when she blinked it moved!

they made it out and then stopped next to the king, who had fallen down, "ow..."

"what happened?" asked the ninja, the king looked up and started to get up, "it was...him!"

he pointed, they looked and saw a man with bleach white skin and a torn open smile weilding a knife, "go. to. SLEEP!"


End file.
